Maladie Magique
by oli06
Summary: Harry est malade, il a du mal à respirer. Mais il n'est pas le seul Drago est malade aussi. Mais il ne semble n'y avoir aucun remède . Vont ils vivre ou mourir?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer_ : Tous les personnages de cette fiction n'appartiennent personne d'autre que JK Rowling, cependant l'intrigue est purement issue du fruit de mon imagination._

Warning_ : Relations homosexuelles alors homophobes cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite._

Note de l'auteur_ : Voila je vous présente ma première Fanfiction cela fait un bout de temps qu'elle me trotte dans la tête alors voila . Merci de laisser un commentaire . Merci à Imuya d'être ma bêta.  
_

Note de la bêta_ : Repostage du chapitre en tout beau tout neuf … En espérant que les lecteurs fuyant reviendrons !! Cette histoire en vaut la peine !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**CHAPITRE 1**__**: Premiers Symptômes**_

Harry fut réveillé par une quinte de toux il dû boire un verre d' eau pour la calmer . Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait malade .

Il allât prendre une douche il avait encore une heure avant le cour de potion . Une demi-heure plus tard il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande salle.

Puis ils prirent le chemin des cachots pour leur cour. Durant le trajet Harry fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Ça va vieux ? demanda Ron.

- Oui c'est juste un violent rhume...

- Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfrey, lui suggéra Hermione.

- Promis 'mione, si demain je ne suis pas remis de ce rhume j'y vais, dit Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cour ou presque tout le monde était déjà installé . Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles.

Lorsque le professeur Rogue entra tout le monde s'arrêta de parler.

- Prenez vos livre, page 181. Dit Rogue.

Harry attendait avec impatience que le cour se termine. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie. En se levant Harry fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux mais cette fois-ci il se rendit compte qu'il crachait du sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2:**_

A l'heure du repas de midi, dans la salle commune, Drago alla s'assoir à la table des Serpentards. Durant le repas il lançait des regards furtifs à la table des Gryffondors pour voir si Harry était revenu. Mais non. Tout le monde ne parlait que du malaise du survivant.

A la fin du repas il dit à Crabbe et Goyle qu'il allait a l'infirmerie car il ne se sentait pas bien.

Quand il se levât et il vit la salle se mettre à tourner légèrement, il se ressaisit et avança vers la grande porte mais en cours de route il perdit connaissance.

***

Drago se réveilla dans un lit a l'infirmerie quand il tourna la tête il vit Harry dans le lit voisin.

- Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Ils n'auraient pas pu me mettre dans une chambre à part ?!

- Non, on est en quarantaine, dit Harry.

- Pff... Génial, bloqué avec Potter...

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux, il essaya de de se mettre assis mais se recoucha aussitôt en voyant que la pièce commençait à tourner. Quelques minutes plus tard Madame Pomfrey entra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, je viens d'avoir les résultat de vos analyses à vous et à Monsieur Potter.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

- Elle révèle que vous êtes atteints d'une maladie magique inconnue, qui n'est pas contagieuse, mais dont on ne connait aucun remède ni aucunes de ses implications. Vous allez devoir rester ici car Sainte Mangouste a été détruite par l'attaque de deux géants il y a peu. Mais le professeur Rogue va essayer de trouver des potions susceptible de vous guérir ou du moins essayer... Annonça-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de partir.

Ils étaient sous le choc , ils restèrent là sans rien dire pendant un moment qui leur sembla des heures. Le silence fut brisé par une quinte de toux d'Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard on toqua à la porte, Harry et Drago répondirent en même temps "Entrez" et Hermione et Ron pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Ils allèrent s'assoir à coté de Harry sans prêter attention à Drago .

- Harry, Madame Pomfrey n'a rien voulu nous dire... Dit Hermione, inquiète.

- Hé bien … Commença Harry en cherchant ses mots, ils ne savent pas ce qu'on a, ils disent que c'est une maladie magique inconnue donc il n y a aucun remède.

Les deux amis furent sous le choc Hermione essaya de contenir ses larme en vain et Ron se laissa tombé sur une des chaises a coté du lit. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence lourd qui fut brisé quand Madame Pomfrey venue dire que les visites étaient finies.

- Prends soins de toi, demain on viendra te voir, dit Ron en partant à contre coeur.

Après que les deux amis soient partis Harry et Drago restèrent un moment sans dire un mot.

- On fait la paix ? demanda Harry, car ca ne nous mènera à rien de s'entre tuer dans cet état.

- Oui mais ca ne signifie pas pour autant que nous sommes amis, répliqua Drago.

- Oui je sais.

Cinq minutes plus tard Madame Pomfrey arriva avec deux plateaux repas contenant de la purée de carotte avec du blanc de poulet, une tranche de pain, une mousse au chocolat ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille.

Ils mangèrent en silence en regardant la télévision, où passait une émission moldu où les participant devaient faire des épreuves pour gagner une voiture.

Durant le repas Drago eut une violente quinte de toux.

A la fin du repas Madame Pomfrey vint pour débarrasser; elle entra avec le professeur Rogue qui tenait deux petites fioles contenant deux liquides identiques.

- C'est pour calmer les quintes de toux, dit il en leur tendant à chacun une fiole.

Lorsque Harry prit sa potion, qui avait un goût de chaussettes, tout à fait nauséabonde, et il toussa violemment.

- Je vais aller en préparer d'autres. Dit Severus avant de partir en faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui. Harry se recoucha dans son lit et il s'endormit. Mais il fut réveillé par la toux de Drago.

- Ca va ? Demanda Harry avec une voix endormie.

- Oui oui... Répondit Malfoy en reprenant son souffle.

Puis il alluma la lumière pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Après avoir bu il éteignit la lumière et ils se rendormirent.

***

-Bonjour il est temps de se réveiller, dit Madame Pomfrey, puis elle repartit.

Harry se réveilla difficilement en raison de sa nuit agitée, réveillé par ses quintes de toux et celles de son voisin.

Dix minutes plus tard quand ils furent bien réveillé, Madame Pomfrey arriva avec deux plateaux contenant pour le petit déjeuné deux tartines avec de la confitures de fraise, une pomme, un verre de jus d'orange et un café. Vingt minutes plus tard Madame Pomfrey vint pour les débarrasser de leurs plateaux et leur dit:

- Aujourd'hui nous allons vous faire passer quelque tests pour mieux en apprendre sur votre maladie.

Puis elle repartit.

- Elle part comme ça sans nous donner plus d'information sur ces tests ! Elle va nous faire quoi encore ?! Des prises de sangs ?! Râla Drago.

- Non je ne pense pas, je crois qu'elle va nous faire un test d'efforts et tester notre souffle pour le comparer avec des personnes saines...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_A SUIVRE_

_(Note de la bêta, Imuya-Eyes-Angel, [Même si tout le monde s'en fout] : Laissez quelques commentaires … Pour encourager l'auteur qui travaille dur... Et moi même pour la corriger xD)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Mme Pomfrey arriva et fit apparaitre un vélo d'appartement.

- Mr Malfoy allez y.

- Génial, marmonna Drago.

Il se leva et monta sur le vélo. Mme Pomfrey donna un petit coup de baguette vers lui et le monitoring s'alluma.

- Allez y.

Drago commença à pédaler mais au bout de cinq minute il s'arrêta a bout de souffle à cause d une quinte de toux.

- Allez vous recoucher, à vous Mr Potter.

Harry se leva et s'installa.

- Allez y. Il commença à pédaler.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes il s'arrêta à bout de souffle .

- C'est bien allez vous recoucher. Dit elle en faisant disparaitre le vélo et le monitoring d'un coup de baguette.

***

Plus tard dans la journée Harry fut réveillé par une quinte de toux.

- Tu viens de louper Granger et Weasley. Ils viennent de partir.

Harry se servit un verre d'eau.

- Je crois que la potion de Rogue ne marche pas ,dit Harry

- Ouais. Dit Drago, prit d'une quinte de toux. Mme Pomfrey entra dans la chambre.

- Vos résultats montrent que la maladie a atteint vos poumons à 75 % c'est ce qui provoque vos quintes de toux. Mais nous ne savons pas quoi faire...

- Comment ça rien faire vous n'avait pas des potion pour nous faire respirer normalement ? demanda Drago.

- Non comme je vous l'ai dit nous ne connaissont pas votre maladie donc nous ne pouvons pas vous donner les potions habituelles car elles pourraient au contraire aggraver vos états.

- Génial, râla-t-il puis il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Il faudra que je dise à Rogue que sa soi-disant potion contre les quintes de toux ne marche pas.

- Oui je vais lui en toucher deux mots, dit elle en quittant la chambre.

Plus tard dans la journée Rogue entra dans la chambre avec deux petites fioles contenant un liquide violet qu'il donna à Harry et Drago. Ils burent leur fiole et Rogue sortit de la salle.

- Aujourd'hui vous pouvez aller suivre vos cour habituels si vous vous sentez prêts .

- Oui c'est bon ! Répondirent-ils en coeur.

- Mais ne faites pas trop d'efforts physiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et les regarda s'assoir à leurs tables.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Hermione

- Mieux , répondit Harry

- Désolée Harry... On a pas eu le temps de venir te voir, dit Neville, on avait un devoir de potion à rendre.

- C'est pas grave Neville.

- J'espère que Rogue ne va pas te punir pour ne pas avoir fait le devoir vu que tu étais absent, s'exclama Ron entre deux bouchées de poulet.

- Je sais pas.

- On devrait y aller le cour va commencer, annonça Hermione.

Ils prirent la direction des cachots. Lorsqu'ils furent assis à leurs places habituelles Harry fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux .

En même temps rogue entra dans la salle de cour et tout le monde se tut .

- Pouvez-me dire a quoi sert le bézoard ?

- Il sert à soigner une personne qui vient d'être empoisonnée.

- Miss Granger... Vous devez penser que votre intelligence vous dispense d'attendre d'être interrogée pour intervenir pendant mon cour dont j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence.

Après le cour ils allèrent près du lac s'assoir. Mais au bout d'une demi heure ils furent dérangés par Crabbe, Goyle et Drago qui vinrent s'assoir à quelques pas d'eux.

Mais au bout d'un moment Drago se leva d'un bon en suffoquant et il s'écroula. Harry se leva pour aller le voir mais il commença aussi à manquer d'air et il s'évanouit lui aussi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A SUIVRE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais il fut obligé de les refermer à cause de la lumière. Il se demanda où il était, il se rappelait juste qu'il était au bord du lac avec Hermione et Ron, puis que Drago s'était évanoui. Après que ses yeux se soient habitués à la luminosité ambiante il ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa le plafond mais son attention fut attiré par une masse floue qui bougeait à côté de lui puis qui lui déposa ses lunettes sur le nez, c'était Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle lui déposa ses lunettes il sentit quelque chose dans son nez, il essaya d'y porter sa main mais trop faible il la rabaissa.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Hermione qui avait remarqué son inquiétude , c'est juste une canule nasale pour t'aider à respirer.

- Qu'est ce qui... Essaya de dire Harry dans un souffle, il sentit que sa voix était roque et il toussa pour faire disparaître la sensation désagréable.

- Chut ne parle pas repose toi, lui dit Hermione.

Lorsque Hermione se pencha vers lui il vit qu'elle avait les yeux bouffis et cernés. Elle souleva doucement la tête d'Harry puis elle prit un verre d'eau et elle le fit boire.

- Merci. Dit il faiblement avant de se rendormir.

***

Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard il ne savait pas Drago se réveilla doucement. Il sentit que sa respiration était plus difficile que d'habitude ce qui lui fit penser qu'il n'était pas dans le lit de son dortoir. Lorsque il eu ouvert les yeux il reconnut l'infirmerie. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici. Puis il se souvint qu'il venait d'arriver près du lac avec Crabbe et Goyle puis qu'il eut un soudain manque d'air, et le trou noir. Il balada son regard dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le corps inerte d'Harry à sa droite puis à coté il vit Granger.

- Granger, appela-t-il avec une voix qu'il croyait forte et assurée alors qu'il en sortit un faible gémissement.

Et le fait de parler se révéla être une mauvaise idée car il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui fit boire un peut d'eau mais en essayant de se redressé pour boire il vit que c'était au delà de ses forces. Il sentit alors le regard compatissant d'Hermione ce qui l'énerva et il lui envoya un regard assassin mais après avoir bu il lui dit faiblement merci. Puis il se laissa doucement emporter par l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin il faisait déjà jour. Il se sentait mieux que la dernière fois même s'il se sentait encore très faible. Il leva le bras pour s'enlever la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait dans les yeux mais il avait surestimé ses forces ce qui lui provoqua une quinte de toux.

- Ne bougez pas Mr Malfoy vous avez fait un arrêt respiratoire.

Il se trouva plongé dans une sorte de léthargie, il pensa « Pourquoi moi ?» avec une boule au ventre il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se força à la réprimer car il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions en publique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Mme Pomfrey lui dit:

- Non ne parlez pas vous avez été intubé et vous avez la gorge irritée. Vous devez vous reposez, dit elle en partant. Il tourna difficilement la tête vers Harry qui était toujours inconscient mais qui portait ses lunettes, et vit Hermione endormie à son chevet, puis il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement.

Harry se réveilla difficilement il avait toujours du mal à respirer et il se sentait toujours horriblement faible. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Drago. En voyant qu'il le regardait et qu'il aller bien, enfin qu'il était vivant. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et Drago lui répondit par un sourire. Harry trouva que sourire lui allait bien. Puis il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose sur ses jambes, en baissant les yeux il vit Hermione endormie sur une chaise ce qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Doucement avec le peu de forces qu'il avait, il lui saisit la main. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé... Articula Harry dans un souffle.

- Tu...tu as fait un arrêt respiratoire, dit Hermione en fondant en larmes.

Harry était sous le choc, il entendait la phrase "arrêt respiratoire" raisonner dans sa tête. Il sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux.

- Tu...ils ont dut t'intuber. Dit elle entre deux sanglots, Harry senti les larmes couler le long de son visage.

Harry regarda vers Drago qui les regardait toujours, Harry cru apercevoir une larme perler sur son visage.

- Drago aussi, dit Hermione qui avait vu qu'ils se regardaient. Il eut un pincement au coeur. Peu de temps après Mme Pomfrey entra.

- Miss Granger vous devriez y aller si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard à vos cours.

En se levant elle dit:

- Dès que j'ai fini mes cours je reviens.

- Merci, dit faiblement Harry.

Une foie Hermione partit Mme Pomfrey reprit la parole :

- Comme vous l'avez remarqué vos états ont empirés. Donc nous allons vous refaire passer une série de tests. Mais ce ne seront pas les même que la dernière fois vu vos états.

- Tu m'étonnes comme si on avait pas remarqué ! Pensa Drago.

- Pour cela j'ai demandé l'aide de Minerva McGonagall qui devrait arriver.

A se moment là le professeur de métamorphose entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, dit elle.

- Ah voilà ! J'étais en train de leur parler des tests que nous allons pratiquer.

- Oui nous allons tester votre respiration, prendre des clichés de vos poumons et voir si vos aptitude magique sont atteintes ou non. Nous allons commencer par tester votre respiration, dit Mme Pomfrey en faisant apparaitre deux petit cylindre avec un embout bleu.

Mme Pomfrey s'approcha de Drago avec l'appareil alors que le professeur McGonagall s'approchait du lit de Harry. Lorsque Drago souffla dans l'appareil il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et ce fut de même pour Harry.

- Bien pour le reste des tests nous reviendrons durant la journée pour vous laissez le temps de récupérer entre chaque tests, dit l'infirmière.

Une fois les deux femmes parties ils laissèrent échapper un léger soupir. Drago ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en moins de trois semaines il avait d'abord attrapé ce qu'il croyait un rhume puis ca avait empiré jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à bout de force dans un lit à l'infirmerie en train de mourir. Avec le peu de souffle qu'il avait, il demanda à Harry :

- Pour toi ca a commencé comment ?

- De quoi ?

- La maladie.

- Comme un rhume... (Harry toussa avant de continuer) et toi?

- Pareil ,dit il dans un souffle .

Quelques instants plus tard Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux qui montraient qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits à travailler les potions.

- Cette potion devrait vous redonner plus de forces et de souffle.

Il sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide jaune claire. Il s'approcha de Drago lui souleva la tête et lui versa une gorgée de potion,il en fit de même avec Harry .

- Vous devrez ressentir les effets d'ici une heure.

Puis il sortit de l'infirmerie. Peu de temps après ils s'endormirent. Ils furent réveillés par Mme Pomfrey et McGonagall quelque temps plus tard mais ils se sentaient toujours aussi faibles.

- Nous allons vous faire passer en scanner les poumons. Est-ce que vous vous sentez assez fort pour aller au scanner ou je prend le scanner portable?

- Le scanner portable, répondirent en coeur les deux malades.

Mme Pomfrey fit apparaitre une petite plaque en métal. Elles s'avancèrent vers le lit de Drago.

- Est-ce que vous arriverez à vous assoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non...

- Minerva vous pouvez l'aider à se mettre assis le temps que je pose le scanner sous son dos.

Il sentit les mains de son professeur lui serrer les épaule et il sentit son dos se lever mais il n'arriva pas à tenir sa tête droite donc Mme Pomfrey du la lui tenir pendant qu'elle déposait le scanner. Une fois Drago installé elle donna un coup de baguette et il prit les clichés. Après avoir récupéré le scanner les deux femmes allèrent vers Harry. Il pensa « J'espère qu'elles vont tenir ma tête car je ne crois pas avoir la force de le faire. » Elles firent la même opération qu'avec Drago à part que dès le début Mme Pomfrey lui tint la tête.

- Bon nous reviendrions pour les essaies de magie, dit le professeur McGonagall. Puis elles quittèrent la salle.

- Potter tu ressens les effet de la potion de Rogue ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus.

Ils furent tous les deux pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Madame! Appela Harry le plus fort possible même si sa voix était à peine audible.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Drago un peut paniqué.

- J'ai mal à la gorge il faut que je bois !

- Ouais moi aussi, dit Drago.

- MADAME! Crièrent-il en coeur.

- Je crois qu'elle est partit... Essaya de dire Drago entre deux quintes de toux.

Harry tourna la tête vers Drago mais plus précisément vers la table de chevet, entre leur deux lits, là où se trouvait la carafe d'eau et les verres. Il réuni toutes ses forces pour avancer son bras vers la table de chevet mais à peine avait il levé le bras vers les verres qu'il n'arriva plus à le maintenir levé et il tomba à coté du lit ce qui le fit se balancer un certain temps.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait? Demanda Drago qui avait entendu le bras de Harry tomber contre la bordure du lit avant de glissé vers l'extérieur de celui-ci.

- J'ai essayé de me prendre un verre d'eau.

- C' était une idée brillante Potter, on arrive à peine à lever le bras de quelques centimètres et toi tu essaie de prendre un truc hors de porté, dit Drago. Tu vas réussir à remettre ton bras dans ton lit?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry fit bougé son bras mais pas assez pour le remettre dans son lit. Non, répondit-il à Drago à bout de souffle à cause de cet effort.

Il se sentait épuisé par le simple fait de bouger le bras ce qui l'amena à se demander combien de temps allez durer leur état si un jour il allez s'améliorer. Mme Pomfrey et le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent dans la chambre se qui chassa les idées noire de Harry. Mme Pomfrey se précipita vers Harry en voyant son bras se balancer.

- Que vous est-il arrivé Mr Potter ?

- J'ai essayé de me prendre un verre d'eau.

Elle pris le verre et fit boire Harry.

- Vous voulez boire Mr Malfoy?

- Oui, répondit Drago.

Elle le fit boire.

- Bon nous allons voire si vos pouvoirs sont intactes, dit leur professeur.

« J'espère bien, pensa Drago, ce serait bien le dernier truc qui nous reste. »

Mme Pomfrey leur donna leurs baguettes respectives. Ils avait peu de liberté de mouvements avec leur poignet mais il fallait qu'ils essayent.

-Vous allez faire un sortilège de lévitation pour cela on vous tiendra le bras levé.

Les deux femmes prirent le bras d'un des deux malades et ils firent le geste en prononçant la formule "Wingardium Leviosa" Harry fit léviter un verre d'eau et Drago un livre mais au bout de quelque minutes leurs sorts se brisèrent, le livre tomba au sol et le verre se fracassa par terre.

- Aie ca va poser un problème. Dit le professeur McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que le sort d'attraction et un sort qui utilise très peu de magie et qui a une durée de vie illimitée si on le veut alors que le votre n'a duré que deux minutes.

Harry sentit une bouffé d'angoisse le submerger ;

- Mais comment, pourquoi? dit Drago sous le choc.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le professeur.

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire c'était comme si une partie de lui s'était effondrée.

- C'est peut être lié à votre état, plus votre santé se dégrade plus votre magie diminue et vice versa.

Drago à bout de force laissa sa baguette lui glisser entre les doigts et tomber par terre.

- Je croix que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit Mme Pomfrey en ramassant la baguette de Drago et en prenant celle d'Harry pour les poser sur la table de chevet.

- Bonne fin de journée, dirent les adultes.

En partant elles claquèrent la porte ce qui provoqua une forte douleur dans le crane de Drago .

- Argh! dit Drago.

- Ca va ? demanda Harry.

- Attend... J'ai un de ces mal de tête. Harry eu une quinte de toux.

- Ah doucement c'est horrible, dit Drago.

A ce moment Ron entra dans la chambre.

- Doucement la porte, implora Malfoy.

Ron referma la porte doucement. En passant prés du lit de Drago en le regardant il se rendit compte qu'il allez mal il avait de petits yeux cernés, le teint encore plus pale que d'habitude et aussi tout l'équipement médical comme le monitoring cardiaque et la canule nasale mais en s'approchant de Harry il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le même état ce qui lui fit mal au coeur. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise entre les deux lits face à Harry. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, Harry lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Ca va vieux ? demanda Ron .

- J'ai déjà étais mieux. Je paris que je dois avoir une mine épouvantable, ironisa Harry qui fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Ron parut paniqué.

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

- Oui s'il te plait. Ron prit le verre et fit boire Harry pendant ce temps Drago eut une quinte de toux qui fit empirer son mal de tête.

- Merci Ron.

- Weasley? Demanda Drago faiblement. Ron se tourna vers Drago étonné que celui-ci ne lui envoi pas d'insultes.

- De l'eau s il te plait, dit il dans un souffle .

Ron pris le deuxième verre et fit boire Drago mais pendant qu'il buvait il eu la tête qui tourne et il failli perdre connaissance.

- Merci, dit Drago

- Heu il faut que je parte, dit Ron une fois sortit de la chambre il fondit en larme au même moment où Hermione arrivait. Elle le pris dans ses bras.

- Il est entrain de mourir, dit-il .

- Non ! Ron ne pense pas ça il faut au contraire le soutenir et garder espoir !

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre elle laissa la porte claquer.

- La porte putain, dit Drago.

- Désolée...

- C'est pas toi qui a la tête qui va exploser. Elle alla s'assoir à la place que Ron occupait et elle prit la main de Harry.

- Ca va ? demanda t'elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il lui répondit par un sourire.

- Ton oreiller est bien mit ? Demanda t elle en se levant pour le lui remettre bien.

- Oui 'Mione c'est bon assis toi.

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire réconfortant. Drago qui les avait regardé trouva ca à vomir et il se demanda si tout Gryffondor allez passer le voir. Il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui démolit le crane.

- Putain, grogna -t-il .

- Ca va … ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

- Non j'ai un énorme mal de tête.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Mme Pomfrey ?

- Non c'est bon laisse la déjà chercher ce qu'on a, c'est déjà pas mal.

Il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux qui lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. Il se senti blessé dans son fort intérieur de ne pas avoir réussi a contenir ces quelques larmes.

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

- Oui, elle le fit boire.

- Merci, dit il.

Elle se retourna vers Harry qui s'était endormi et elle lui reprit la main. Quelques minutes plus tard Drago dormait aussi à poings fermés. Ron entra doucement dans la chambre, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Hermione et il regarda un instant Harry.

- Il faut que tu rentres et que tu dormes un peu, dit il à Hermione.

- Oui, dit elle en se levant puis ils quittèrent la chambre.

Durant la nuit Harry fut réveillé par de petits bruits qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais il resta là un petit moment les yeux fermés à écouter, puis il reconnue des reniflements et des sanglots étouffés. Il se demanda dans un premier temps s'il ne restait pas Hermione mais après réflexion il avait reconnu la voix dans les sanglots et c'était Drago mais pour en être sur il ouvrit les yeux, par chance il avait encore ses lunettes, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux humide donc il avait du verser quelques larmes pendant son sommeil.

Il tourna la tête vers Drago qui était réveillé mais qui avait le visage inondé de larmes, Harry pensa que ca devait lui faire du bien de craquer à un moment ou à un autre, ca soulage, puis Harry se rendormit mais par pour très longtemps car il fit un cauchemar où il rêva que la maladie gagnait le combat et qu'il mourait mais il fut réveillé par une quinte de toux. Il vit que Drago le regarder pendant qu'Harry reprenait son souffle. Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il fixa Drago puis il lui demanda:

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que tu parles quand tu fais des cauchemars ?

- Ah bon et je disais quoi ?

- Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas mourir mais vivre et que t'en avais mare de cette maladie.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et il sentit les larmes commencer à couler sur son visage il ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Il vit que Drago essayait de réprimer ses larmes.

- Ca ne sert à rien de refouler toutes ses émotions il faut qu'un jour ou l'autre ca sorte et ca sortira un jour ou l'autre, dit Harry. Drago voulut contesté mais il eu un sanglot qui l'en empêcha .

Harry laissa volontairement tomber son bras hors du lit et il le tendit le plus possible vers Drago qui dans un effort attrapa la main tendue de Harry.

-Solidaire, dit Harry.

-Solidaire, reprit Drago, nous allons battre cette maladie !

Drago essaya de serrer plus fort la main de Harry dans la sienne puis il s'endormirent main dans la main.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Note d'Imuya, la bêta**** : Voici donc la suite, et un trèèès long chapitre !! Applaudissez l'auteur je vous prie !!**

**Excusez moi pour les éventuelles fautes... Vu l'heure tardive et mon état de santé pas joyeux (Mais bien moins que nos deux tourtereaux je vous rassure xD) j'ai peut être manqué d'attention...**

**Laissez vos reviews !!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'Auteur:** Je vous demande de me pardonner d'avoir mis tant de temps a vous mettre la suite due à ma fainéantise car j'écris le chapitre à la suite du 4 mais j'avais la flemme de tout taper (rougit) j'espère que vous allez me pardonner (mine de chien battu).

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5 :**_

Harry fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil , il fut d'abord ébloui puis il attendit que ses yeux s'adaptent, lorsqu'il les ouvrit ils étaient encore collés par les larmes de la nuit. Il tourna la tête pour voir Drago mais a la place il découvrit un lit vide. Il commença à angoisser et le bip-bip régulier du monitoring s'accéléra.

-Tout va bien Harry, Drago est allé passer un scanner ne t'inquiète pas.

Le bip redevint régulier. En cherchant d'où venait cette voix il reconnu Dumbledore assit près de son lit.

- Bon...bonjour, dit faiblement Harry.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Pourquoi Drago est a .. dit Harry avant d'avoir une quinte de toux.

- M. Malfoy est allé au scanner car nous voulions nous assurer des résultats obtenus hier. Expliqua le directeur.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac .

- Vous ... vous avez mes résultats ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

- Oui c'est la raison de ma présence ici. (Dumbledore se racla la gorge) Les tests ont révélés une forte baisse de ta capacité respiratoire, elle est en ce moment à 25%. Le professeur Rogue est entrain de chercher la potion idéale car comme tu l'as remarqué celle d'hier n'a pas eu d'effets. Mais pour le moment le seul traitement possible c'est une bonne dose de repos. Et nous verrons comment vos états évoluerons avec le temps.

- Et pour la magie ? demanda Harry.

- Sans te le cacher Harry je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais rencontré de maladie qui s'attaque à la magie du malade. Je suis désolé Harry.

Harry fut pris d'une quinte de toux .

- Tu veux de l'eau ? Demanda Albus.

- Oui monsieur, dit faiblement Harry.

Le directeur lui fit boire un peu d'eau puis parti. Harry profita de sa solitude pour faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : son état de santé se dégrade, sa magie diminue et il est aussi faible que la veille alors que Rogue doit faire des potions pour les soigner.

Harry eu une quinte de toux qui lui fit avoir mal à la tête. Il resta calme un moment pour essayer de le faire passer mais il persiste et la douleur s'intensifiait on aurait dit qu'il avait une balle qui rebondissait dans sa tête en essayant de sortir. Il ferma ses yeux pour faire diminuer la douleur mais à se moment là la porte porte s'ouvrit et Mme Pomfrey aidait d'un médicomage pour ramener Drago en brancard le médicomage le prit dans ses bras et il l'allongea dans son lit et il vit une bouteille d'oxygène sous le brancard et Mme Pomfrey débrancha le canal nasal de Drago pour le brancher dans l'arrivé d'air de son lit mais ce bref instant où il dut respirer tout seul lui provoqua une quinte de toux. Ce qui provoqua à Harry une douleur immense dans sa tête. Il se demanda si Malfoy avait toujours mal a la tête. Et il sut qu'il allait le savoir quand il vu le médicomage partir en laissant la porte claquer. Lorsqu'elle claqua Harry et Drago poussèrent des protestations.

- Toi aussi tu as la migraine du siècle ? demanda Drago .

- Oui, t'as eu les résultat des tests? demanda Harry .

- Oui Dumbledore me les a donnés quand tu dormait encore et toi ?

- Moi quand tu étais au scanner.

Voyant Harry à bout de souffle Drago prit les devant de sa question et dit :

- Ma capacité respiratoire est de 25% et toi?

- Pareil, répondit Harry, et il m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre .

- Attendre quoi !? Que l'on crève, dit Malfoy avant d'avoir une quinte de toux .

- T'as demandé à Mme Pomfrey une potion pour le mal de tête ? demanda Harry.

- Oui elle cherche une potion qui ne nous aggrave rien car ils ne savent pas d'où vient notre faiblesse .

Mme Pomfrey entra dans la chambre avec deux petits flacons .

- Mr Potter avez-vous mal a la tête?

- Oui.

Elle ouvrit les deux flacons d'un coup de baguette, elle fit boire le premier à Drago puis le second a Harry.

- L'effet doit être immédiat, dit elle,Vous avez toujours mal?

- Oui ! Répondirent-ils en coeur .

- Je suis désolée de vous le dire mais je n'ai aucun remède contre les maux de tête vous allez devoir attendre que sa passe. Dit-elle en partant.

- Génial encore un truc à attendre, râla Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry vit Neville rentrer.

- Doucement avec la porte Neville, dit Harry.

Il vint s'assoir près du lit d'Harry.

- Comment tu te sens?

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit Harry.

- Je t'ai ramené des chocos grenouilles, il sortit de sa poche trois boites qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

- Bon je vais y aller il y a le match de Quidditch qui va commencer. C'est la rencontre à ne pas manqué Gryffondor/Serpentard.

Puis il sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard Ron arriva dans la chambre il était habillé au couleur de Gryffondor et il avait les accessoires de gardien.

- Salut Harry, c'est pour te dire que c'est Dean qui vas joué en attrapeur souhaite moi bonne chance.

- Bonne chance, dit Harry au même moment où Ron partait en courant pour rejoindre l'équipe ce qui provoqua un raffut monumentale et multiplia leur douleur a la tête.

- Ca airait du être nous les stars ce soir on aurait du être sur le terrain à se faire la guerre habituelle Serpentard/Gryffondor au lieu d'être cloitrés ici dans ces lit sans pouvoir bouger, dit Drago.

- Ouais, dit Harry qui eu une quinte de toux

Mme Pomfrey entra dans la chambre

-Je vais être absente durant le match pour être près du terrain pour soigner les blessés si il y en a alors restez tranquille d'accord.

Puis elle partit elle aussi vers le match. De leur chambre ils ne pouvait rien entendre des cris de joie en provenance du terrain.

- Tu crois que l'on pourra un jour revoler ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas j'espère, répondit Drago.

Harry eu une quinte de toux puis il s'endormit. Drago pensait au match il ne savait pas qui le remplacées en tant qu'attrapeur. Mais au bout de quelque minutes il s'endormit lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin quand Drago se réveilla il arrivait à bouger les bras sans fournir d'efforts et il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Il se servit un verre d'eau, il était content de ne plus être dépendant de quelqu'un. Il relativisa quand il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux qui réveilla Harry.

Lui aussi quand il se réveilla il se sentait plus en forme que les jours précédents ils arrivaient à bouger les bras, il regarda vers Drago qu'il vit assit dans son lit il se mit lui aussi assit, mais il se redressa trop vite et eu des vertiges mais il resta assit. Il vit que Drago le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça fait du bien de se sentir vivant ? dit Drago.

- Oui, répondit joyeusement Harry.

Seul bémol ils s'essoufflent très vite et ils durent se recoucher pour reprendre leurs souffles. Mme Pomfrey entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour vous avez meilleures mines je trouve aujourd'hui.

- Oui, dit Harry, on a retrouvé des forces.

- C'est bien ca on va pouvoir faire des tests de magie.

Elle regarda la table de chevet là où était posé leurs baguettes. Harry saisit la sienne et prononça un sortilège d'attraction.

- Accio livre, et le livre vola vers lui. Quand à Drago il pointa sa baguette vers un verre d'eau et prononça "amplificatum" et le verre tripla de volume.

- Bon je crois que votre état de santé influe sur votre magie, dit Mme Pomfrey, vu que vous avez retrouvé des forces vous pouvez vous passer de votre perfusion et retourner à une alimentation normale.

Elle leurs apporta leur petit déjeuné et elle partit chercher le professeur McGonagall. Quand les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la chambre les garçons avaient fini de manger. L'infirmière fit disparaitre les deux plateaux repas.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez près pour vous mettre debout?

- Heu oui je pense, dit Harry.

- Moi aussi, dit Drago.

Ils se mirent assis dans leurs lits puis se tournèrent vers la personne en face d'eux pour les rattraper au cas où. Pour Drago c'était Mme Pomfrey et pour Harry Minerva. Lorsque Drago se mit debout il ne tint pas 10 secondes avant que ses jambe ne le soutiennent plus et ce fut de même pour Harry.

Après qu'ils furent de nouveau assis dans leurs lits Mme Pomfrey dit :

- Vous avez retrouvé des forces mais pas assez pour marcher donc si vous voulait aller faire un tour dans le parc aujourd'hui vous devait être ensemble et en fauteuil roulant.

Durant la matinée elle en ramena deux dans la chambre. En début d'après-midi Ron et Hermione virent rendre visite à Harry. Ils furent heureux de voir leur ami en meilleur forme.

- C'est quoi le résultat? demanda Harry impatient de savoir les résultats du match de la veille.

- Match nul 185 à 185 il était impossible de départager les équipes et personne n'a réussi a trouvé le vif d'or, dit Ron.

- Devinez quoi, on a le droit de sortir pendant l'après-midi, mais on doit rester ensemble, dit-il en regardant Drago.

- Mais c'est génial ! Dit Hermione.

- Oui mais on devra être en fauteuil roulant avec des bouteilles d'oxygène.

Mme Pomfrey arriva pour les installer dans les fauteuils roulants. Dix minutes plus tard ils sortirent de l'infirmerie poussés par Hermione et Ron.

Cela leur faisaient du bien de revoir la lumière du soleil même si tous ceux qu'ils croisaient s'arrêtaient de parler et les dévisageaient avec des regards plein de compassions, ce qui énerva Drago.

-Ils ont rien d'autre a faire ceux-là ! Dit Drago.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les serres de botanique pour pouvoir s'isoler. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre Hermione et Ron assit parterre en face de Drago et Harry.

- J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les maladies magique j'ai trouvé plusieurs maladies comportant un ou deux de vos symptôme mais pas tous, dit Hermione.

- C'est pas grave, dit Harry en la voyant culpabiliser, mais il y a un symptôme dont je ne vous est pas encore parlé, les yeux de Ron et Hermione se statufièrent.

- La maladie nous enlève de la magie, plus on est faible moins on a de magie.

Harry changea vite de conversation puis ils restèrent là bas jusqu'en fin d'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, à 18h30 Ron et Hermione durent partir pour leur cours d'astrologie.

- Désolée, dit Hermione, on est vraiment en retard.

- C'est pas grave, dit Harry.

Une fois que les deux amis furent partis.

- On fait quoi? demanda Harry.

- Je sais pas.

Ils allèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid car Harry voulait lui rendre visite mais il était absent. Puis ils descendirent vers le lac et ils profitèrent de la côte pour descendre sans efforts. Une fois sur la rive ils regardèrent le couché de soleil. Dix minutes plus tard, en voulant retourner à l'infirmerie, ils virent que la côte était drôlement raide. Dès le début Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Au bout de vingt minutes d'effort ils arrivèrent au sommet de celle ci. Harry commençait à avoir des vertiges causés par l'effort fourni.

- Ca va ? demanda Drago inquiet de voir Harry au bort de l'évanouissement .

- Attend j'ai juste la tête qui tourne.

Deux minutes plus tard ils repartirent . Mais Drago avait du mal à suivre Harry.

- Harry attends, demanda Drago à bout de souffle, merde je saigne du nez !

Il dut enlever sa canule nasale pour éponger son nez. Mais il du vite arrêter car sans la canule il ne respirait pas assez d'oxygène ce qui lui provoqua une violente quinte de toux.

- Tiens, Harry lui tendit un morceau de coton pour boucher sa narine pour qu'il puisse remettre sa canule nasale s'il ne voulait pas s'évanouir.

Après que Drago ait réussi à remettre sa canule ils purent repartirent même si le fait que Drago est du se boucher une narine lui provoqua plusieurs quintes de toux.

- Tiens si tu veux j'ai du chocolat le sucre c'est un bon remède contre les évanouissement.

- Merci, dit Harry .

Peu de temps après avoir repris leur route Harry commença lui aussi à saigner du nez et il commença à sentir ses forces le quitter petit à petit mais il fut soulagé de commencer à apercevoir l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Mais les derniers cent mètres furent horribles et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent enfin ils perdirent connaissance.

Lorsque Drago reprit connaissance il était dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Il vit que Mme Pomfrey était tournée vers vers Harry toujours inconscient. Lorsqu'elle vit que Drago était réveillé elle lui dit:

- Mr Malfoy je vous avez dit de ne pas faire d'efforts votre coeur est encore trop faible et vous risquerez de faire un arrêt cardiaque, vous me comprenez?

- Oui ,dit Drago se sentant plus faible que la veille.

Au même moment Harry fut réveillé par une quinte de toux. Drago qui s'était assis dans son lit lui fit un sourire.

- Salut.

- Salut, dit faiblement Harry, qui vit Drago se massr les tempes.

- Une migraine?

- Oui.

Quelque minutes plus tard Blaise Zabini entra dans la chambre.

- Salut Drago je viens te ramener les cours des derniers jours.

Il posa une pile de parchemins sur la table de chevet.

- Merci. Dit Drago qui s'était recouché.

Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux quand Blaise quitta la chambre.

Drago saisit le premier parchemin et essaya de le lire. C'était un commentaire de trente centimètres à rédiger sur la fabrication des objets gobelins au XVème siècle pour le cours d'histoire de la magie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de quelque secondes sur ce qu'il lisait à cause de son mal de tête. Il resta un moment allongé avant de s'endormir.

- Drag...Drago, appela Harry à bout de souffle, j'arrive plus à ... plus à respirer...

Drago sentit la peur dans la voix d'Harry.

- Essaye de respirer calmement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? demanda Harry.

- C'est une crise de panique.

Drago prit la main d'Harry et ce dernier se calma. Puis ils se rendormirent.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE**_


End file.
